<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grow old with you by multishipper_struggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000717">grow old with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishipper_struggles/pseuds/multishipper_struggles'>multishipper_struggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Leif Donnelly, Bisexual Zoey Clarke, But also not, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Tobin Batra, and he sings a heart song, everything goes to shit, its mentioned once but it’s important to me, leif is nervous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishipper_struggles/pseuds/multishipper_struggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>leif wants to propose to his boyfriend... but doesn’t know how to do it right</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>the coder bfs proposal fic that no one asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Zoey Clarke/Max Richman, Mckenzie &amp; Leif Donnelly &amp; Tobin Batra, Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly, Zoey Clarke &amp; Leif Donnelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grow old with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m shit at summaries i swear it’s good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ZOEY POV -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A groan of annoyance left Zoey’s mouth as she slammed her head on the desk in front of her. She hadn’t slept all day because of a late night at the office. </p>
<p>Looking up, Zoey saw Leif at his desk, tapping his foot rapidly as if he was nervous about something. Not thinking too hard on it, she looked over to Tobin whose eyes were glued to his computer screen. Like if he looked away, all the code would be lost. Mckenzie was the only one who looked somewhat relaxed. Sure she had bags under her eyes and a ruffled brow as she thought, but at least she didn’t look a minute away from a mental breakdown. </p>
<p>“I have coffee!” The coders turned to see Max entering the room with five cups of glorious caffeine and a bag of some pastries.</p>
<p>”You, sir, are a life saver!” Mckenzie exclaimed as she ran to pick up her coffee. As she drank, she sighed in relief. </p>
<p>“You guys want yours?” Zoey asked the other two, “I mean you’ll probably need it.” </p>
<p>Shrugging, Leif walked over and grabbed Tobin and his cups. </p>
<p><em>He still seems so tense</em>, Zoey couldn’t help but think as she watched her coworker get back to work. But she tried to ignore it and went back into her office.</p>
<p>Of course. The minute she sat down, music started to play softly.</p>
<p>
  <em>’I wanna make you smile whenever your sad. Carry you around when your arthritis is bad.’</em>
</p>
<p>Leif started to sing as he moved closer to his boyfriends desk.</p>
<p>
  <em>’All I want to do is grow old with you.’</em>
</p>
<p>Zoey had to admit that it’s a sweet song as she watched Leif sit on top of Tobin’s desk, looking at him like he’d hung the stars.</p>
<p>
  <em>’I’ll get you medicine when your tummy aches. Build you a fire when the furnace breaks. Oh it would be so nice, growing old with you.’</em>
</p>
<p>Right then, Leif got down on one knee and grabbed Tobin’s hand gently.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’ll miss you. Kiss you. Give you my coat when you are cold. Need you. Feed you. Even Let you hold the remote control.’</em>
</p>
<p>The blonde stood carefully and began to walk back to his computer slowly.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink. Put you to bed when you had too much to drink.’</em>
</p>
<p>Zoey’s eyes widened as she saw Leif pull out a box. When he opened it, she saw a gorgeous diamond ring that looked like it cost a fortune.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I could be the man who grows old with you. I wanna grow old with you.’</em>
</p>
<p>The song finished and Zoey blinked her eyes, seeing that Leif had never left his desk, as she suspected. </p>
<p>“Hey Max?” Her boyfriend looked up with a smile, nodding for her to continue. “Uh... someone just sang to me.”</p>
<p>”Nice! Who was it?” Zoey loved that about him, he was always interested in what she did.</p>
<p>”It was Leif,” she said, looking over at him once more. He caught her eye and waved awkwardly and she returned the gesture just the same.</p>
<p>“So it was about Tobin?” Before Zoey could say anything, Max continued, “Usually, when Leif sings it’s about Tobin.”</p>
<p>Zoey laughed because overall, that’s very true. “Yes it was. And I kind of hate to admit it but it was really sweet.” When Max asked what song it was, she wracked her brain, “Grow Old With You! No clue about the artist though.”</p>
<p>”Okay.... so nothing big? Just Leif being in love? Per usual..” </p>
<p>“I would agree.... but at the end of the song... he may have done something that suggests otherwise.” At that Max’s head shot up. “He pulled out a ring, most likely an engagement ring...”</p>
<p>Max sat there processing, “Is that why he’s seemed so off today? Thought I was the only that noticed that.”</p>
<p>“So, I need to help him with his courage or-“ Her sentence was interrupted by a tap on the glass.</p>
<p>”Zoey! I need your help with something!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LEIF POV -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leif’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking as he tried to type. </p>
<p>
  <em>Get your shit together Donnelly!</em>
</p>
<p>That was his attempt at calming himself before he decided to make or break the most important relationship in his life. Slipping away to the bathroom wasn’t too hard, Zoey was talking to Max and Mckenzie and Tobin were focused on their work.</p>
<p>When he pushed the door open, he leaned against the wall, steadying his breathing. Leif shouldn’t of celebrated his sneak off so soon. Because only after a minute of being in there, Mckenzie walked in.</p>
<p>”Hey!” Leif tried to wipe away tears that he hadn’t realized were there till now.</p>
<p>”Leif....” Mckenzie walked over to stand next to him, “What’s wrong?” The girl might come off as sarcastic and rude but she can be really sweet... when she wants to be.</p>
<p>”I- it’s stupid. I’m fine. Promise.” He tried to leave but was quickly stopped by a hand on his arms. When he looked back, Mckenzie had a stern expression. “Okay, okay.” He pulled out the ring box. “I um... I wanna propose to Tobes.”</p>
<p>Mckenzie smiled at him, “Dude! That’s great! So, tell me what’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“What if he doesn’t say ‘yes’?” Leif said the sentence so quietly that he could barely hear it.</p>
<p>”I say this with so much love but, Leif you’re a dumbass!” He looked at her, offended. But she still went on. “Tobin adores you, loves you, admires you! I seriously doubt he would even think of saying ‘no’!” </p>
<p>“I- I don’t know Kenz-“ But he didn’t finish because Mckenzie was dragging him towards Zoey’s office.</p>
<p>Tapling on the glass, Mckenzie let out a sweet, “Zoey! I need your help with something!”</p>
<p>Both Zoey and Max looked over to them. “Yeah! whats up?”</p>
<p>”Tell her!” She hit Leif ‘s shoulder and he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>”I’m want to ask Tobin to marry me,” he said softly.</p>
<p>”Thats great!” Max exclaimed, “It is? Right?” </p>
<p>Leif let a small smile on his face form, “Yeah, but I’m just worried about what he’ll say.”</p>
<p>Zoey smiled at him and gestured to sit. As he followed the order, Mckenzie and Max left the room quietly. “Now I know that’s not what you’re worried about,” Zoey stated bluntly, “So tell me the truth.”</p>
<p>”Ok well,” Leif took a deep breath, “My brother got married a couple years ago. Tobes and I went to the wedding together but we had to pretend to be ‘just friends’. My parents don’t like any of my decisions, they definitely won’t like this one.” It felt really good to talk about to someone that wasn’t Tobin. And he wouldn’t bother lying to Zoey, she could practically read his mind.</p>
<p>”Okay... well you don’t need their permission! You can make your own decisions. And look even if you have anymore fears or they still won’t except you? I say fuck them!” Zoey’s speech shocked him.</p>
<p>”Look, Zoey, I really don’t expect you to understand. You aren’t queer or anything-“</p>
<p>”That’ll come as a shock to my high school girlfriend.”</p>
<p>Leif’s head shot up. “Huh? Seriously?”</p>
<p>”Yeah! I’m bi too!” She laughed slightly before lowering her voice. “He’ll say ‘yes’ Leif. I promise you. And don’t worry about your parents!” </p>
<p>He nodded and smiled as he stood up, “Thank you, Zoey.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Leif’s hand never left his pocket. Holding right onto the box, waiting for the the perfect moment. </p>
<p>Everyone was in the office, although it wasn’t for work. Today is some anniversary that Leif can’t be bothered to remember at the moment. </p>
<p>Getting an idea, he ran to Zoey and whispered in her ear. She nodded before running to the top of the stairs where a microphone was standing. </p>
<p>“Hello SPRQ-Point employees! I know this is a party but one of my coders has a very special speech. Give a hand for Leif Donnelly!”</p>
<p>The audience clapped and Leif cleared his throat nervously. Tobin had pushed his way to the front of the crowd with an encouraging smile. </p>
<p>“Years ago, I met a boy. He was sweet and funny and really smart. So I sat down with that boy and shared my soup with him,” he laughed slightly at the memory, “That boy was Tobin Batra. The love of my life. Tobes can you-?” Tobin nodded and ran up to stand in front of Leif. “I told you everything first. I told you I was bi and that I was going to be coder instead of a lawyer.” Tears now stained Leif’s face as well as Tobin’s. “I love you. More than anything in this entire world. I mean, I would give up meeting any famous coder if it meant I could be with you forever. I want to grow old with you, Tobin. I want to make you coffee every morning and cuddle you to sleep and to tell you everything I did in a day.” At that moment Leif got down on his knee. “So, Tobin Batra, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>It felt like everyone in the room was holding their breath, waiting for an answer. “Fuck...” Tobin breathed out, “Oh no. No no no no.”</p>
<p>At that moment, Leif felt his heart break. “No?” Tobin looked at him in fear.</p>
<p>”No! I- I mean... yes! Yes I want to marry you. But-“ He shoved his hand into  his pocket and fished out a box. “It’s nowhere near as fancy as yours, but I got it weeks ago and I-“</p>
<p>Leif kissed him before he could finish the sentence. “So are you going to say ‘yes’?”</p>
<p>”As long as you do!” </p>
<p>Leif just nodded before kissing Tobin again. Everyone in the audience burst into cheers and the two could hear Mckenzie yell, ‘get it!’ as they slipped on each other’s rings. </p>
<p>Tears were still running down their faces as Leif heard a voice. “I’m gonna grow old with you.” Tobin whispered as he leaned his forehead on his fiancé’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SONG: Grow Old With You by Adam Sandler</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>